Lágrimas
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "Era como si el destino hubiese decidido robarse la felicidad que anteriormente había rodeado al joven matrimonio; la luz que alguna vez iluminaba las mañas de Jean Jacques Leroy le había sido arrebatada dos meses atrás, cuando una noticia que debió ser feliz, llego de la forma más devastadora que jamás pudo imaginar." Pliroy. Mpreg.


Una mini historia que se me ha ocurrido en medio de la noche. No soy muy buena para manejar el mreg...y esto no es un omegaverse. Es más un universo inspirado en las historias de aquellos tiempos (?) -cuando el omegaverse no era famoso- de los donceles. Yuri es un doncel -Hombre con la capacidad de engendrar vida por alguna extraña razón de la naturaleza-. Y pues...this :3

Disclaimer: YURI ON ICE pertenece a Kubo, Mappa y Sayo.

Advertencia: Sin betear, posibles faltas ortográficas. Mpreg.

* * *

 _ **Lágrimas.**_

El silencio había reinado en el hogar desde hacía algunos meses. La música clásica que sonaba en las noches jamás se escuchó, ni las peleas tontas, ni una risa pequeña. Ni los apodos cariñosos ni los reclamos por ser tan empalagosos. Las largas prácticas en el salón de baile, donde el rubio solía mofarse por su flexibilidad; pero su pareja lograba sonreír victorioso al demostrarle que él también era capaz de imitar sus delicados estiramientos.

Yuri era como un muñeco sin vida, se mantenía sentado frente al ventanal de la residencia, observando fijamente a la nada mientras algunas finas lágrimas corrían por su perfecto rostro. Algunas veces, Potya se sentaba sobre sus piernas y ronroneaba, desesperada porque su dueño le prestara atención. Solo en ese momento Yuri reaccionaría y rodearía a la gata con sus brazos y la colocaría de forma maternal contra su pecho, rompiendo en llanto.

En el pasado, el rubio odiaba que Jean le viese llorar; no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiesen pasado de noviazgo, ni cuanto llevaran de casados, Plisetsky siempre se mordía los labios y se tragaba las lágrimas. Odiaba que le viesen débil, Jean lo sabía, era por eso que en esas ocasiones, cuando Yuri ponía un adorable puchero, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, JJ le abrazaba de forma protectora, ignorando completamente las quejas silenciosas. Porque sabía que su pequeño necesitaba algo de comprensión y cariño.

Pero de eso ya nada quedaba, JJ recordaba perfectamente cuanto miedo le había causado el observar a Yuri Plistesky llorar con amargura; como su hermoso rostro se desfiguraba en la más pura mueca de dolor mientras se golpeaba el pecho y repetía una y otra vez que todo eso había sido su culpa. Del valiente y mal humorado Yuri Plisetsky ya nada quedaba, ahora en su lugar tenía a un joven de veintitrés años deprimido, cuestionándose el porqué de las cosas una y otra vez. Uno que no dormía, uno que no entrenaba. Uno que no comía. Jean intentaba de manera desesperada levantar a Plisetsky, recordarle cuanto le amaba, cuan valiosa era la vida. Que todo podía cambiar.

Que ese accidente no había sido culpa suya.

Era como si el destino hubiese decidido robarse la felicidad que anteriormente había rodeado al joven matrimonio; la luz que alguna vez iluminaba las mañas de Jean Jacques Leroy le había sido arrebatada dos meses atrás, cuando una noticia que debió ser feliz, llego de la forma más devastadora que jamás pudo imaginar.

—Yuri, amor —murmuró, ingresando al lugar. Yuri observaba fijamente el techo, mientras sollozaba y murmuraba algo de manera baja. Jean podía verlo temblar levemente con un frasco en su mano. El canadiense tan solo había salido diez minutos, y al parecer su esposo deseaba cometer una locura. Con rapidez, se acercó a arrebatar el frasco. —¡Yuri! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —grito, desesperado, sosteniendo con firmeza por los hombros al ruso. Lo sacudió de manera suave. Podía sentir los relieves del hueso de sus hombros. Yuri había perdido peso de manera alarmante en esos meses. — ¡Yuri!

La mirada del joven se veía perdida, esos ojos verdes que alguna vez tanto lo enamoraron, yacían sin brillo. Jean pudo sentir como su pecho se estrujaba con fuerza ante la imagen que se le era presentada. Su amado y fiero tigre, abatido de esa forma. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos, sollozando con fuerza, aferrándose con desesperación a lo que la depresión había dejado de Plisetsky…

Dicen que hasta la más bella criatura tiene una perdición.

—JJ —murmuró el rubio de manera tenue, intentando alejarse de los brazos de su amante. —No quiero JJ. No quiero —sollozo el rubio. —No quiero, no puedo. No puedo con este sentimiento. —pudo sentir las pequeñas manos aferrarse con fuerza a la parte trasera de su camiseta, estrujándola con fuerza — Todo fue mi culpa.

Esa frase…tan constante y repetitiva había pasado a formar parte del vocabulario diario del menor desde hacía dos meses. El destino le había obligado a tatuarla en su memoria como si fuese la frase de un libro que te ayuda a motivarte; aunque en este caso el efecto era completamente contrario. Yuri no solo se la había creído, sino que la había adoptado de tal forma que no parecía pensar en algo más. Culparse constantemente de la desgracia que les golpeo. No solo era culpa de Yuri, los medios amarillistas también había servido para ello.

—No, mi bello ángel. No. —el canadiense arrullaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de su esposo, besando suavemente su cabeza. Necesitaba que esos malos pensamientos desaparecieran completamente, que la vida le devolviera a Yuri ese ánimo que siempre le había caracterizado. —Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, mi hermoso Yuri-chan. Ha sido un acci….

— ¡No ha sido un accidente! —el grito ha hecho que Potya salga de su escondite a observar que le ocurre a su amo. Yuri deja salir un desgarrador sollozo que le pone a Jean la piel de gallina; puede sentir como el dolor de su pareja le destruye poco a poco a él también. — ¡A sido mi culpa Jean! ¡Por mi egoísmo todo esto ha pasado! —Puede sentir como su brazo izquierdo se humedece ligeramente debido a las lágrimas descontroladas que brotan por los orbes esmeraldas. —Mi culpa, mi culpa. Por mi culpa está muerto.

Jean traga con fuerza ante esas palabras. Nunca ha querido mencionarlas, pues sabe que es un tema de suma delicadeza. El simple recordatorio de esa pequeña vida podía reabrir la más profunda de las heridas, que parecía no tener curación.

* * *

Recordaba perfectamente ese día: Yuri tenía una competencia a nivel europeo; donde defendería su título como mejor patinador por tercer año consecutivo. Los gritos de las fans al observar tan impactante coreografía, la música tan envolvente, que te contaba una historia a través de cada uno de los movimientos que el Hada Rusa realizaba. El increíble traje, su perfecta secuencia de pasos, esos saltos tan impresionantes.

Yuri había dejado todo esa noche, con su impresionante vestuario que dejaba en claro el espíritu rebelde, pero esos delicados pasos mezclados con saltos tan peligrosos. Jean se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ser el esposo de Plisetsky. El orgullo de Rusia…Su orgullo.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, el mejor puntaje, el público enloquecido, los comentaristas llenándole de halagos. Todo iba perfecto hasta que el primer peldaño de la desgracia le hizo tropezar. Yuri dio un salto y el auditórium ha quedado en completo silencio. No por lo impresionante, sino por la fatalidad de su resultado.

El cuerpo del rubio había caído de forma estrepitosa contra el hielo, golpeando sobre el lado izquierdo de su cadera. Jean se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a la barra que los separaba de la pista. El rubio se puso de pie de forma inmediata y continuo con la rutina como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero Jean puede observar la mueca de dolor que se ha formado en su perfecto rostro mientras continua deslizándose.

Otro salto, otra caída, esta vez más grave que la anterior. El tobillo de Yuri no parece soportar su peso y se dobla ligeramente en el momento de aterrizar. El golpe no ha sido tan fuerte, pero se ha notado el detalle. Jean le grita Yakov y el entrenador le hace una seña a Plisetsky; pero como es costumbre; el rubio le ignora completamente.

Tres. Cuatro. Cinco caídas. Jean siente como el pequeño tigre se desmorona con cada fallo, pero él no se detendrá, se nota en sus facciones. Yuri Plisetsky se negaba completamente a perder el preciado título.

El último salto; a creencia de Jean, el más peligroso. Jean pudo observar como el cuerpo de su esposo se eleva algunos centímetros del hielo, girando de manera repetitiva hasta detenerse. El filo de su cuchilla parece traicionarle y el cuerpo de Yuri cayó completamente de lado izquierdo, goleando ligeramente su cabeza contra el hielo. Yuri no se puso de pie para continuar con la secuencia de pasos finales.

Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse presentes y Jean se apresuró a moverse al hielo, importándole un comino lo que el personal de seguridad tuviera que decir. Se deslizo con rapidez hasta llegar con Yuri, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haberse tropezado.

— ¡Yuri! —grito, preocupado. Se agacho a su altura y pudo observar como su pareja intentaba ponerse de pie, quejándose de dolor. —Por amor a todos los cielos. ¿Te has hecho daño? —cuestiono, notando como sus palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca. El rubio estaba aturdido, sus ojos entrecerrados y su mirada ligeramente ausente le demostraba que apenas y mantenía la conciencia. Jean le tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos, temiendo lastimarle aún más. —Mon chaton, dime algo por favor. —rogó.

Yuri sacudió un tanto su cabeza y justo en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos de la competencia.

—Estoy bien. —murmuró el rubio, intentando alejarse de los brazos. Los paramédicos insistieron en revisarle, pero el pequeño punk se negó rotundamente, alegando que únicamente habían sido un par de golpes. —Déjenme en paz. —siseo.

Los paramédicos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, ya que el ruso se negaba rotundamente a subirse a la camilla que habían llevado.

—Yuri, esa caída no se ha visto nada bien. —Nikiforov había sido otro que había ignorado completamente a la seguridad y había corrido hasta cerciorarse que el pequeño rubio se encontrase en perfectas condiciones. Yuri le gruño. —Necesitas atención.

— ¡No necesito na….¡AH! —la frase quedo a medias y Yuri coloco ambas manos sobre su vientre, retrayendo su cuerpo un tanto en señal de dolor. Jean se alarmo un tanto, al igual que Viktor.

— ¿Yuri? —pregunto el canadiense, colocando su mano con delicadeza sobre el hombro de su novio. Otro desgarrador quejido se hizo presente, Yuri cayo de rodillas sobre el hielo y JJ se apresuró a tomarle entre sus manos. Su esposo no le responde, simplemente se queja hasta que sus orbes se abren completamente, evidenciando el terror que experimentó en esos momentos.

—Jean…—murmuró el rubio, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Jean no parece comprenderle, pero Yuri baja la mirada, haciendo que su esposo imite la acción. Entre sus piernas, parece que corre una correntada de sangre, que ensucia el perfecto tono blanco del traje. Jean se lleva una mano a la boca, escandalizado.

Es Nikiforov quien alerta a los paramédicos, y esta vez, sin dudarlo, suben al rubio a la camilla y lo llevan de emergencia al hospital más cercano.

* * *

Recuerda que pasaron algunas horas antes que los médicos salieran de la sala. Yuri a pedido estrictamente que Jean no ingrese al lugar. Jean perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, solo recordaba perfectamente la agonía que sufrió a cada segundo sin poder saber el estado de su esposo.

¿Tan grave había sido la caída? Sus padres le alentaban, diciendo que seguramente solo había sido un pequeño susto. El rostro afligido de Viktor y Yuuri no le ayudaba tanto, Jean sabía que esos dos estaban tan preocupados como él. Incluso los inexpresivos rostros de los entrenadores del ruso le ponían los pelos de punta: Lilia parecía querer llorar y Yakov se veía sumamente atemorizado por el futuro de su pupilo.

La espera finalizo cuando una doctora de cabello rojizo salió de la habitación, con una expresión de puro pesar…Jean supo que eso no podía traer buenas noticias.

—Familiares de Yuri Plisetsky.

Jean se puso de pie de forma inmediata.

—Es mi esposo. —la muchacha pareció apretar un poco los labios.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? —ella había sugerido. Jean se había negado de manera insistente.

— ¿Cómo esta Yuri? —exigió saber.

—Caballero, esto es un tema delicado, le sugiero que busquem…

— ¡No me interesa! ¡Necesito saber cómo esta Yuri!

Recuerda que ella había suspirado con pesar.

—Señor, lamento mucho lo que estoy a punto que decirle. —unos cuantos segundo de silencio, ella se debatió si debía o no decir las cosas con tanta gente presente. — Quiero que sepa, que su esposo ha sufrido un aborto espontaneo.

Silencio.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo? —murmuró el canadiense, sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho. Lilia se había llevado ambas manos a los labios, ahogando un jadeo.

—El joven Plisetsky presentaba mes y medio de embarazo al momento de las caídas…lamentablemente, ante el primer golpe; su esposo sufrió un desgarre interno y el interior que albergaba al pequeño feto se había debilitado y ante tanto golpe y sobre esfuerzo su cuerpo no ha podido soportar el embrión…realmente lo lamento. —La chica bajo la cabeza. —Se produjo una hemorragia interna que fue imposible de contener…cuando ustedes estaban aquí, ya era demasiado tarde.

JJ recordaba que no escuchaba de manera clara. Era como el sonido que logras captar debajo del agua, todo a su alrededor dejo de tener sentido.

Su Yuri…su hermoso Yuri.

Se apresuró a ingresar a la habitación, cerrando detrás de sí para que nadie fuera a perturbarlos y se encontró a Yuri hecho un pequeño ovillo en la cama.

—Yuri-chan —lo llamó con suavidad, sintiendo un terrible nudo en la garganta. Pudo escuchar un sollozo lastimero y sin dudarlo se acercó hasta la posición de su marido.

—Jean —el ruso oculto el rostro sobre el pecho de Jean, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda. Lo sintió temblar como si fuese un niño frágil y pequeño. — Perdóname… No ha sido mi intención.

—No, no. No llores. Todo está bien…tú no sabías.

—Yo lo sabía. —le interrumpió, clavando su mirada en la contraría. —Yo lo sabía JJ, lo sabía desde hace dos semanas. —oculto el rostro entre sus manos, aumentando la intensidad de su llanto. El canadiense siempre había expresado un enorme deseo por concebir pequeños, pero el ruso siempre los había renegado. Insistía no querer dejar descendencia, pero al final había terminado cediendo a los deseos del rey. Llevaban varios meses intentando concebir un pequeño; y no hacía más de dos semanas Plisetsky había comprobado que ambos habían tenido éxito.

No había podido decírselo de inmediato, puesto que el moreno en ese momento se encontraba en Canadá y la idea no era darle la sorpresa por video llamada. Era por eso que había esperado hasta la competencia europea, donde ambos podrían volver a estar juntos. Yuri deseaba darle esa medalla de oro y la noticia que serían padres.

Pero al parecer el destino no había querido que esa historia tuviera un final feliz, y aquí estaban ambos, Yuri llorando de manera desconsolada, y Jean, sintiendo como si un pedazo de su alma se desgarraba con cada lágrima que su pareja derramaba.

—Quería…quería que fuera una sorpresa —Le murmuró entre lágrimas.

Jean le había tomado con suavidad del rostro y con delicadeza había limpiado las gotas saladas que empapaban el rostro de su amado. Él siempre fue más emocional que el rubio. Trago con fuerza, intentando ser fuerte.

—Está bien, bebé. Todo estará bien.

Pero nada estuvo bien.

* * *

La noticia inevitablemente llego a los medios de comunicación, quienes insistentemente culpaban a Yuri del aborto sufrido.

"Irresponsable y egoísta al competir en ese estado."

"El egoísmo del deportista le ha arrebatado la vida a su futuro hijo".

Y allí estaban, dos meses después; con Yuri completamente convencido que todo aquello había sido su culpa, que era la peor basura de la historia…que por desear una medalla le había arrebatado el futuro a esa pequeña vida que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

Jean no pensaba detenerse, se repetía de manera constante que lucharía para devolver a Yuri ese espíritu que tanto le caracterizaba, esa sonrisa que tanto le enamoraba…todo. Jean se encargaría de devolverle la felicidad a su esposo, de recordarle que él no era culpable de nada.

Porque él había jurado estar a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

Fin.

Review?

Perdón, sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.


End file.
